Naruto
by Lina Hatake
Summary: Não, você não leu errado!Essa fic é uma homenagem do Bleach para o povo do Naruto!


Yamamoto chama alguns personagens do elenco em um canto de algum lugar do mundo o.o

Yamamoto: Pois é, descobrimos lá da Seireitei que um certo Anime nos homenageou em uma tal coisa chamada fic.

Ichigo: E foi por isso que nos chamou?

Yamamoto: Sim, e eu quero que vocês façam o mesmo. Dê um jeito de saber qual é a história deles e façam um teatro. Fui. – e vai embora.

Inoue: Eba! Teatro! Adoro teatro!

Rukia: Temos que saber quem são os personagens, afinal, todos aqui reunidos devem saber o básico de Naruto, não?

Byakuya: Não.

Rukia: O quê, nii sama?

Byakuya: Eu...não sei da história... – todo sério.

Ishida: Não sabe?o.o

Byakuya: Tem algum problema?-olhar que quer soltar uma Bankai pra cima dele...

Ishida: Não, que isso! É só...é só...

Inoue: É que o Ishida Kun achou que você está desatualizado!

Byakuya:o.o

Inoue; :D – carinha fofa.

Byakuya:o.o

Inoue; :D – carinha fofa.

Byakuya:o.o

Inoue; :D – carinha fofa.

Byakuya: Hun... – vai ver o script.

Urahara: Vamos ver logo quem faremos, depois discutimos o resto.

Ichigo - Naruto

Ishida - Sasuke

Rukia - Sakura

Inoue - Hinata

Urahara - Kakashi

Yoruichi - Ino

Byakuya - Neji

Renji - Shikamaru

Hinamori - Tenten

Sado : Narrador

Renji: Esse cara aí vai narrar? Mas ele fala pouco!

Sado: Falo?

Renji: Fala!

Sado; Ah...

Renji: Viu? Eu disse!

Yoruichi: Aiaiai, calma! A gente dá um jeito de apresentar!

Ichigo: Onde vai ser a apresentação?

Yoruichi: Hueco Mundo.

Ishida: Por que lá?Tá certo que as vestimentas dos Shinigamis são uma...

Byakuya:¬¬

Ishida: São mais bonitas que a dos Hollows, mas...porque lá?-medo.

-o dia chega-

Aizen: Pois é, já que sou o dono do mundo...

Bill Gates: Eu também!

Bush: Eu também.

Aizen:¬¬

Os dois saem.

Aizen: Continuando, eu deixei que vocês pudessem usar um lugar para poder fazer a tal homenagem, já que estamos em um making off...

Hinamori: Aizen Taichou!- corre a encontro dele.

Aizen constrói uma parede de vidro na frente dele, fazendo a coitada dar de cara com o vidro.

Hinamori: Por quê?-choramingando.

Aizen: Making off, querida.

Sado: Prontos?

Todos: Sim!!!

Sado: Boa Sorte.

Renji: O que eu disse?

Rukia dá um cutucão nele, que grita.

Inoue: calma, gente... Vamos conseguir, mesmo sem banana!

Todos: o.o

Inoue:D?

A platéia estava cheia. Todos queriam ver como eles sairiam. Começou!

Sado: Era um garoto chamado Naruto.

Platéia: E daí?

Sado:Deixa eu falar?

Platéia:¬¬

Sado: Ele tinha um bicho no corpo e não sabia.

Ichigo: Não é lombriga!¬¬

Sado: Ele era ninja.

Ichigo: Essa roupa é de um ninja? É roupa de gari, isso sim!

Sado: Hã...

Ichigo: Ah, mas vamos fingir que é roupa de ninja. Eu peguei um pergaminho secreto, que já não é mais secreto, usei um jutsu proibido, que é mais comum que o nome Maria e descobri que tinha a Kyuubi no corpo pelo Mizuki sensei. Eu o derrotei numa luta. Pude virar ninja!

Sado: Daí ele foi no local em que todos os graduados se reuniriam para ver qual time seria.

-bastidores-

Ishida: Uau, o Sado ta falando hoje! o.o

Inoue: É, mesmo...

Ishida: Mas eu duvido que o Kurosaki queira fazer a cena...-envergonhado.

Yoruichi: Ui, se fosse eu faria de boa.

Urahara: Mas não é você que vai, Yoruichi san.

-palco-

Renji: Que faz aqui?

Ichigo: Eu estou apresentando ¬¬

Renji: Não é isso idiota! Que faz aqui na reunião?XD

Ichigo: Eu virei ninja.

Renji: Ah, ta.

Rukia: Sai daí que eu vou sentar aí.

Ichigo: Ru...quer dizer, Sakura chan! Pode sentar aqui do meu...-quando é empurrado.

Rukia: Eu ...posso sentar aqui do seu lado, Sasuke kun?

Ishida:...

Rukia: Obrigada.

Ishida:...

Ichigo-cochixa- Rukia, você bateu muito forte!

Rukia:-cochixa Mas ficou real, isso é o que importa.

Ichigo: Aiii...

Inoue-bate dedinhos-

Yoruichi: Eieiei, testuda! Eu cheguei antes, eu que sento aí!

Rukia: Claro que não!Eu que sento!

Sado: As duas estão discutindo, quando Naruto encara Sasuke.

Ichigo: ¬¬

Ishida: ¬¬

Ichigo: ¬¬

Ishida: ¬¬

Sado: de repente, Shikamaru empurra Naruto por acaso.

Renji: Cara, que sa...-cotovelada no Naruto.

POFT

Rukia e Yoruichi: O.O

Inoue: NARUTO KUN!O.O

Ichigo e Ishida: SMACK!!!!!!

Ishida: Gasp!Éca!Te mato desgraçado!

Ichigo: Aaaaarg! Tu passa brilho, Sasuke?

Renji: Aeh, foi mal!

Ichigo: Estou sentindo perigo O.O-vira e encontra Rukia e Yoruichi com cara de bravas.

Rukia: Naruto...¬¬

Ichigo: É, foi um acidente...hahahaa

Yoruichi: Você é irritante...

-porrada e fecha as cortinas-

Ichigo: E precisava ser tão forte?o.+

Rukia: Realismo, bem.

Yoruichi: E te bater por bater é bomXD

Ichigo: Eu mereçoXD

Inoue: Nossa, Kurosaki kun, Ishida kun, que lindo beijo:D

Ishida: Isso não foi lindo, Inoue. o.o

Inoue: Mas eu achei.o.o

Ichigo: Ta...¬¬

-abre as cortinas do palco-

Sado: Depois eles foram conhecer seu sensei e teve o treinamento.

Urahara: Bem, vocês precisam pegar os...-procura os sinos.

Ichigo-cochixa para Rukia- Eu acho que ele esqueceu.

Rukia: Acha?

Urahara-suspira- Bem vão ter que pegar nessa bengala a...

Ishida: Eu não quero, não sou doido.o.o

Urahara: Calma, eu nem mostrei a ben...

Ichigo: Nem quero ver, vai lá Sakura chan. Você é menina.XD

Rukia: Como assim?o.o'

Urahara: Essa aqui!!!-mostra Benihime.

Ichigo e Ishida: Ahh tah!

Urahara:XD

Sado: o.o Bem, depois dessa, ninguém pegou na...bengala. E daí ele desclassificou os três, principalmente Naruto, que tentou almoçar antes de todos. Ele ficou amarrado no pau...o.o

Ichigo: o.o

Ishida: Toma-entrega bentô

Rukia-entrega bento pra Ichigo.

Ichigo: Mas se fizerem isso, vocês...

Ishida: Somos um time..

Rukia: É, come logo senão eu como tudo!

Ichigo: Obrigado...

Sado: De repente, Kakashi aparece.

Urahara: MAS O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO???

Os três: AAAAAA!!!!!!

Urahara: Ah, passaram! Finalmente agiram como um time! Era só isso que eu queria. Vamos embora! Amanhã time 7 começa suas missões!

Sado: Assim, Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke formaram o time 7. No Chuunin Shiken, Naruto se depara com Hyuuga Neji nas finais, que havia quase matado sua prima Hinata.

- abre cortina-

Inoue: Neji niisan...-tremendo de verdade.

Byakuya: Hinata sama... Está aqui só por causa que era preciso os três do grupo pra fazer o exame.

Hinamori: Neji, acaba com ela!

Inoue - recebe um grande pedala e cai.

Hinamori: Que rápido...o.o

-fecha cortina-

Sado: o.o Bem daí que ele resolveu lutar com o Neji mesmo!

Ichigo: Vamos lá!Bankai!

Byakuya: o.o

Hinamori- na arquibancada da arena -: o.o

Ichigo: Opa! ErreiXD!

Hinamori: Neji, acaba com ele!

Byakuya – quase consegue um pedala, porém o loiro faz um pedala de surpresa nele.

Ichigo: Eu consegui!Legal!

Byakuya: -caído no chão.

Hinamori:...o.o

-fecha cortina-

Byakuya: Usou Shunpou né¬¬?

Ichigo: Detalhes...

Hinamori: Eu só fiquei lá só pra enfeite?

Byakuya: ...

Ichigo: Você estava sendo uma extra, só isso.

Hinamori - procurando Aizen –

Os dois: ¬¬

Sado: Nesse meio tempo, Orochimaru aparece, mata o veio Hokage e consegue convencer Sasuke a ir para o lado dele.

Ishida: Não me impeça Naruto. Eu vou aprender a mexer na cobra!

Ichigo: Não, é melhor o sapo! Sai desse caminho horrivelmente emo, Sasuke!

Ishida: Mais um passo e eu corto meus pulsos com cartão de crédito!

Sado: o.o Com isso, Sasuke foi para o lado do mal e só daqui a dois anos e meio eles se verão novamente.

Platéia: - aplausos-

-fim de peça-

-festinha no palco...comes, bebes-

Byakuya: Ainda ta doendo o teu pedala...-olha para Ichigo.

Ichigo: Er... –medo.

Byakuya: E o teu, Inoue san?

Inoue: Ah! Eu sou resistente a isso!-cabeça enfaixada.

Byakuya: Ah...

Hinamori: Eu fui chamada só pra ser de fundo e trazer as comidas? Eu odeio minha vida...

Renji: E aí, Sado? Tava muito bom de narrador!Até que falou bastante!

Sado: ...

Renji: Ué? E agora você resolve não falar mais?

Ishida: Ué? O tanto que ele falou, dá pra ficar sem falar por uma semana...

Renji: Coitado...

Ishida: Kurosaki, posso te falar uma coisa?-envergonhado.

Ichigo: Fala?

Ishida: No ponto de vista técnico, até que você beijou bem, sabia?-pisca.

Ichigo: Alguém trouxe sakê? Temos um bêbado aqui!¬¬

Ishida: Sabe que é muito difícil dizer, mas eu te...– Ichigo fugindo.

Urahara: O Kurosaki san ta encrencado...

Yoruichi: É hoje que ele perde a vi...

Rukia: ...Viiiixe , que coisa de doido... Ishida é bo...

Inoue: ...Borboleta!Tem uma borboleta aqui no ...

Byakuya: Banheiro...preciso...fazer...

Renji: Merda!!!Quebrei o copo! Mas que...

Hinamori: Saco, preciso de saco pra lixo, pra jogar o...

Ishida: Meu love! Não fuja! Sabe que você também é...

Ichigo: Idiota!Sai de perto de mim!!!!!

FIM

Um dia eu escrevo uma q junta uns kra do Naruto e do BleachD

Haushashaushaus gostei dessa fic

Comentemmmm\o/

By Lina Inverse


End file.
